The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a predetermined circuit including a transistor as well as a display device and an electronic device including such a semiconductor device.
In related art, display devices using display elements of various types such as liquid crystal elements and organic EL (Electro Luminescence) elements have been developed. Such a display device generally has a peripheral circuit disposed in a frame region (non-display region) situated at an outer edge (perimeter) of a display region (effective display region) having a plurality of pixels.
This peripheral circuit includes a driving circuit (semiconductor device) for driving the plurality of pixels and the like. The driving circuit includes for example a scanning line driving circuit (vertical driving circuit) for sequentially driving the plurality of pixels and a signal line driving circuit (horizontal driving circuit) for supplying a video signal to pixels as driving objects. The vertical driving circuit is generally formed by using a plurality of buffer circuits and the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-169043, for example).